


Family Resemblances

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [276]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching X-Men: First Class, Conversations, F/M, Foot Massage, Marriage Proposal, POV Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran and Michael Fassbender Are Related, Slipped Out, Tired Molly Hooper, Wedding Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: As Molly and Seb watch a movie starring one of Seb's relatives, an admission Seb didn't intend to share just yet slips out.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: In So Few Words [276]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Family Resemblances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is another birthday present for **Dreamin** , answering the prompt " _6\. Quicksilver -- Sebolly_." Hope you enjoy!

“Now, why are you making me watch this?” Molly asked as she and Seb sat on opposite sides of the couch, her feet in his lap. It had been a long day and she was achy, as was evidenced by Seb massaging her foot with one hand while the other held the remote.

“My cousin, once or twice removed, apparently is in this movie,” Seb said. “We look nearly identical, so genetics has made it interesting to go round town sometimes.”

“See, I thought it was just a doppelganger thing,” Molly said, her eyes wide. “You’re _actually_ related to Michael Fassbender?”

“Supposedly, we share a patrilineal line,” Seb said with a nod. “He’s a bit thinner and not a ginger, so there’s that, but it’s made some things a bit uncomfortable when we end up in the same city.” He turned on the movie and set the remote down, using his now free hand to rub her other foot. “At least, it did when I was with the organization. Now it’s just funny.”

“Have you ever pretended to be him?” Molly asked.

He shook his head. “Too much risk in that. If he wasn’t as famous as he is, that would be a different thing, but he’s got a fairly prolific filmography. He’s a big name. It’s not in my interest to be him.”

“Bet you wouldn’t mind being married to Alicia Vikander,” Molly mused.

“I’d rather be married to you,” he said and then paused as Molly gaped at him. “I...said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“You did, Seb.” She moved her feet away from his hands and then moved down the sofa to sit next to him. “Are you serious?”

“As I am deadly, I suppose,” he said. He took her hands in his. “I don’t have a ring, I hadn’t planned on it going this way at all, but Margaret Anne Hooper, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she said, pulling her hands out of his and launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

**–**

A letter arrived at their wedding, accompanied by a lovely set of knives, from Michael and Alicia. Molly laughed at the fact it was a brand called Quicksilver, which, considering the proposal happened during a screening of “X-Men: First Class,” seemed somehow appropo.


End file.
